


Sweet Moments

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: The precious moments you have with Carlton in the early mornings and the late hours of the night.
Relationships: Carlton Drake & Reader, Carlton Drake & You, Carlton Drake/Reader, carlton drake/you
Series: Marvel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149





	Sweet Moments

Mornings

Carlton always wakes up at 5:30 in the morning. His body is just wired that way and he can’t seem to stop it. So as day breaks and you’re still fast asleep, he enjoys the warmth he shares with you.

With his arms encircling your form, he brings himself as close to you as he can. He presses his lips to your head, his lips mumbling words of love and devotion. He then nuzzles his face in your hair, relishing in the sweet scent of your shampoo. He’s in a peaceful bliss up until you stir around 7 o'clock.

“Car,” you mumble out, trying to rub the sleep from your eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Love you,” you mutter as you lean forward to rest your head against his.

He presses a kiss to your skin, whispering those three words back to you causing you to smile.

This happens every morning like clock work and you both never tire from it.

____________________________________________

Nights

It’s very common for Carlton to come home late. There’s just so much to do and he wants to spend as much time as he can to get things done.

You always stay up for him even after the countless of times he’s said you don’t have to. But you want to. You want to make sure that he comes home safe and sound. Is that so bad?

You both then get ready for bed together. If you still have enough energy, you will shower together, washing each other up and giving quick kisses in-between rinses.

Carlton dries off quickly and digs in his underwear drawer, sliding on a pair of black boxer briefs and settling on his stomach in bed. He watches you with such fondness in his eyes.

As you dry your hair and brush through the tangles, as you walk naked into conjoined bedroom and pull on a pair of panties, as you slip on a sleep shirt.

He then follows you back to the bathroom so you can both brush your teeth. For some reason, he always likes to stand behind you, slightly to the side, and have a hand on your hip. Neither of you are sure why, but he always has to do this.

After that, you walk into the bedroom once more, hand in hand, and slip into bed. You both turn off the bedside lamps and you latch onto each other.

Carlton’s arms wrap around you and you cuddle into his side.

“Good night, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Good night, Car. I love you too.” And you both fall into content slumber, ready for your morning routine the next day.


End file.
